Allied academy
by RikuSena
Summary: Alfred dan yang lain mendapatkan misi untuk menyamar sebagai siwa untuk memecahkah sebuah kasus pembunuhan di Allied academy. bisakah mereka menyelesaikannya dan menangkap pelakunya?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Alfred dan yang lain mendapatkan misi untuk menyamar sebagai siwa untuk memecahkah sebuah kasus pembunuhan di Allied academy. bisakah mereka menyelesaikannya dan menangkap pelakunya?

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD.

* * *

Di markas NYPD (New York Police Department) di New York…

Sekilas gedung itu tidak terlihat berbeda dengan gedung kebanyakan, selain para polisi dari berbagai pangkat dan macam keluar masuk gedung itu. Bagi orang biasa atau bagi para penghuni gedung itu, gedung itu hanyalah sebuah gedung tempat para polisi bekerja.

Tapi, di dalam gedung ini terdapat lantai khusus yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang.

Di lantai kesepuluh, terdapat ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang dari jajaran khusus. Lantai ini dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang termasuk dalam divisi khusus, sebutan Interpol untuk divisi yang mengurusi berbagai kasus yang tidak diinginkan oleh kepolisian di semua negara. Karena itu sekitar 95% kasus yang mereka selidiki adalah kasus-kasus internasional dari berbagai dunia. Karena itu juga Interpol memberikan penghargaan tinggi dan keistimewaan pada para anggota tim khusus ini. Persyaratan memasuki divisi ini tidak main-main beratnya. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa memasuki divisi khusus ini.

Dan tim ini semakin istimewa karena sebagian besar anggotanya masih bisa dibilang muda. Dikarenakan tim khusus ini bukanlah tim resmi kepolisian, itu berarti anggota tim khusus ini bisa berasal dari mana saja, dengan status apa saja, dan umur berapa saja. Asalkan mereka memiliki kualifikasi yang pantas, mereka bisa menjadi anggota tim khusus ini. Status sebagian besar anggota tim khusus itu sebagai pelajar SMU dan mahasiswa membuat mereka bisa menyembunyikan diri dengan baik. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangka kalau pelajar-pelajar SMU dan mahasiswa ternyata adalah polisi khusus yang menyelidiki kasus di seluruh dunia, kan?

Tim khusus ini bernama tim Hetalia.

Dan ini adalah cerita mereka…

* * *

**Chapter 1: A high school tragedy**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di markas NYPD di New York. Bangunan megah itu terlihat damai, tidak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari biasa.

"LEPASIN HAMBURGER-SHIT SIALAN!"

Atau mungkin tidak.

Jangan biarkan penampilan yang megah bangunan itu menipumu. Dalam bangunan megah itu, ada aktivitas-aktivitas yang terjadi, terutama di lantai sepuluh.

Tentu saja dengan para anggota tim khusus Hetalia yang bekerja di sana, apa yang mau kau harapkan? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tim 'khusus' ini selalu saja menarik.

Hari ini bukan pengecualian.

"Kurang ajar! Berani benar kau memelukku di tengah umum seperti ini"

"Tapi Iggy, mereka juga sudah tahu soal kita. Apa ada yang peduli soal aku memelukmu seperti itu?"

BUK! PLAK!

"Katakan sekali lagi, tinju ini akan kembali bersarang di wajahmu!"

Di sebuah sudut, ada seorang pemuda Inggris bernama Arthur Kirkland dan pemuda Amerika bernama Alfred F. Jones yang sedang bertengkar seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang mengerti kenapa mereka berpacaran kalau mereka selalu bertengkar setiap hari begini.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, seorang pemuda German berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang di tengah ruangan bersama seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat bernama Feliciano Vargaz yang merupakan pacar Ludwig selama tiga tahun terakhir yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya sambil menonton pertengkaran dua kekasih di depan mereka, merasa kalau pertengkaran itu terasa begitu konyol.

"Apa mereka pernah berhenti bertengkar walaupun hanya untuk sesaat saja?" gumam pemuda German itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di laptop yang diletakkannya di dada Feliciano.

"Ah, bukannya memang dua orang itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" tanya seorang pemuda German albino berambut putih bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt yang merupakan kakak Ludwig.

Beruntung bagi Gilbert, Alfred dan Arthur terlalu sibuk bertengkar untuk memasalahkan komentar Gilbert itu. Karena jika mereka mendengarnya, dan walaupun Gilbert bisa saja menghindar dari hajaran pemuda Amerika dan Inggris itu, ada satu hal yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk membuatnya menyerah kalau dan bersujud minta maaf pada keduanya.

Alasan itu, duduk di pangkuan Gilbert dengan lengan Gilbert terkalung erat di pinggangnya. Di pangkuan Gilbert, ada seorang pemuda Canada berambut pirang yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pertengkaran di hadapannya, mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran keduanya. Pemuda itu adalah Matthew Williams, adik Alfred, sepupu kesayangan Arthur, dan pacar Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda Spanyol berambut cokelat bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan tempat enam makhluk itu bersemayam. "Hey, Roderich ingin bertemu dengan kalian" katanya sebelum kembali berjalan ke ruangan lain karena meski anak ini juga bagian dari tim Hetalia, divisi pekerjaannya berbeda dengan keenam pemuda di ruangan itu.

"Pasti ingin memberikan misi yang gak awesome" gumam Gilbert.

Mereka semua terdiam saat seorang pemuda Austria berambut hitam berkacamata yang terlihat sangat tegas berjalan masuk. Meski umur pemuda itu hampir sama dengan mereka semua, posisi pemuda Austria itu adalah atasan mereka, karena dialah yang mengurus semua kasus yang masuk dari seluruh dunia dan menyerahkannya pada semua anggota tim Hetalia untuk dipecahkan.

Roderich menghadap keempat pemuda itu. "Selamat pagi, kalian semua" katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang dipakainya. "Aku menerima sebuah pesan dari sebuah sekolah di London, Inggris. Terjadi pembunuhan di sekolah itu baru-baru ini"

Semua anggota di sana langsung bertukar pandang. "Pembunuhan?" gumam Alfred.

"Ya. Aku ingin kalian semua datang ke kantorku untuk informasi yang lebih detail" kata Roderich.

Semua anggota tim Hetalia di ruangan itu langsung berdiri. "Ya" kata mereka semuanya.

Di kantor Roderich, dia mulai menunjukkan gambar-gambar di layar lebar di kantornya.

Sebuah gambar seorang gadis manis hitam berambut hitam dengan rambut terikat dua dengan pita merah muncul di layar.

"Ini Seychelles, seorang pelajar SMU di SMU Allied academy"

Layar itu menjadi gelap untuk sesaat saat slide itu memproses gambar selanjutnya.

"Dua hari lalu, dia ditemukan tewas di kamarnya di asrama siswi".

Screen itu menyala lagi, kali ini menunjukkan pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Sebuah gambar seorang gadis yang sama, dengan luka sayatan sanjata tajam di sepanjang tangan dan dadanya. Lengannya tersayat dalam, dan darah menggenang membentuk kolam kecil dari luka yang terbuka itu.

Alfred berjengit sementara Feliciano dan Matthew langsung memejamkan mata begitu melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Ingatan fotografis yang mereka miliki akan membuat mereka mengingat pemandangan mengerikan itu seumur hidup mereka.

Gilbert menunjukkan wajah antara merasa jijik atau shock, Ludwig juga sedikit berjengit melihat mayat itu. Sementara Arthur tetap memandangi layar itu dengan pandangan datar dan tenang.

Sebuah gambar lain menggantikan pemandangan menyeramkan itu, kali ini gambar sebuah layar komputer.

"Sang pembunuh meninggalkan sebuah pesan di komputer di kamarnya" kata Roderich. "Dan ini, secara khusus, membuat para petugas NYPD agak tertarik.

"Ini hanya sebuah permulaan. Ini saatnya orang-orang seperti dia mendapatkan apa yang pantas mereka dapatkan. Dia bertingkah di sekolah ini seperti dia memiliki sekolah ini, memiliki kekuatan untuk merendahkan orang-orang seperti kami. Aku sudah muak. Sekarang, siapa korban selanjutnya?" kata Arthur membaca pesan itu.

"Seseorang dengan dendam yang mendalam mungkin?" tanya Ludwig.

"Yah, jelas kalau si pelaku tidak akan berhenti, dan ada orang-orang yang masih dia incar. Polisi tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apa pun soal identitas si pembunuh. Tidak ada satu pun. Pembunuh ini sungguh terencana dan berpikir ke depan. Dia mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang" kata Roderich sambil berbalik ke arah keenam remaja itu.

"Aku ingin kalian pergi dengan menyamar sebagai siswa di SMU itu. Menemukan siapa yang merencanakan pembunuhan-pembunuhan ini. Dia harus dihentikan…tapi…" Roderich langsung memandang Feliciano. "Kalau tidak salah lusa kau ada pameran lukisan di SMU mu kan?" tanya Roderich yang hanya dijawab anggukan Feliciano.

"Ah, jadi seniman jenius kita punya lukisan baru untuk dilihat?" tanya Alfred antusias sambil menggenggam tangan Feliciano. "Aku juga mau lihat~" rengeknya.

"Lukisan para siswa akan dinilai oleh para kritikus seni" kata Feliciano. "Kalau beruntung, lukisan itu akan dibeli. Kalau tidak…akan dikembalikan pada para siswa…jadi, kalau ada kemungkinan lukisanku ditolak…"

"Apa ada kemungkinan begitu?" tanya Arthur. "Sejak kau memasuki SMU Hetalia academy, kau dikatakan sebagai paint prodigy yang hanya muncul sekali dalam seabad. Lukisanmu selalu ditunggu para kritikus seni, aku ragu ada lukisanmu yang tersisa"

Feliciano cuma bisa nyengir kuda. "Kak Arthur paham sekali ya…" katanya.

"Sudahlah, jadi kau tidak mungkin pergi ke SMU ini. Ludwig juga tidak mungkin, karena kalau tidak ada Feliciano kau pasti cuek bebek…" gumam Roderich, jadi… "Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert dan…Matthew aku minta kalian mengerjakan kasus ini"

"Kenapa Mattie juga harus ikut?" kata Alfred.

"Karena yang bisa membuat kalian jinak cuma Matthew. Kalau dibiarkan, kerjaan kalian bertiga cuma berantem saja" kata Roderich datar. "Sudahlah, sana siap-siap"

"Iyaaa…." Gumam mereka sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor Roderich dan bersiap-siap melakukan misi ini.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Bisa gak sih kau jangan melonjak-lonjak kayak orang gila begitu!" seru Arthur pada Alfred yang berjalan melompat-lompat seperti kelinci di depannya.

"Tapi aku senang, seragamnya keren banget" kata Alfred.

Sementara itu di belakang, Matthew sibuk membenarkan dasi yang dipakai Gilbert.

"Aku tahu kau benci pakai dasi, Gil" kata Matthew sambil mengikat dasi hitam di dada Gilbert itu. "Tapi ini sekolah elit, kau harus berpakaian pantas"

"Hetalia academy juga sekolah elit, dan aku tak pernah pakai dasi gak awesome di sekolah itu" kata Gilbert.

"Kau kan murid sekolah jurusan olahraga. Tentu saja gak perlu pakai seragam. Murid jurusan olahraga tak pernah mempedulikan penampilan" kata Matthew sambil melepaskan tangannya. "Sudah, ayo". Dia pun berjalan mengikuti Arthur dan Alfred dengan tenang diikuti oleh Gilbert.

Roderich sudah memberikan seragam Allied academy yang berupa sebuah kemeja putih dengan kerah hitam, celana hitam, dan dasi hitam.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jadi kalian adalah para murid pindahan?" tanya kepala sekolah Allied academy.

"Iya" kata Arthur.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua—" dia menunjuk Matthew dan Arthur. "—masuk kelas musik, sementara kalian berdua—" dia menunjuk Alfred dan Gilbert. "—masuk kelas olahraga. Ini jadwal kalian, ada jadwal pelajaran, kelas, dan guru-guru kalian. Sekretarisku bisa mengantar kalian ke kelas pertama kalian dan memperkenalkan kalian, tapi setelah itu, kalian harus berusaha sendiri"

"Apa semuanya jelas? Bagus"

"Semuanya, hari ini ada dua murid baru yang akan bergabung bersama kita. Arthur Kirkland dan Matthew Williams"

Guru kelas itu berbalik ke arah mereka berdua, memegang beberapa file di tangannya. Kelihatannya, dia diberikan file soal mereka berdua, dan dia baru saja selesai membacanya.

"Aku Tino Vainamoinen. Kalian boleh duduk di manapun yang kalian suka. Di sini ada banyak kursi kosong". Arthur mengangguk pada guru itu sementara Matthew tersenyum manis kepada sang guru.

Saat mereka memilih tempat duduk, Arthur merasakan atmosfer tidak baik di ruangan itu. Beberapa murid terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat, pikirnya, mengambil kursi paling belakang sementara Matthew duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan begini, kami bisa melihat semuanya tanpa terlihat mencurigakan.

Tuan Tino memulai pelajarannya, memulai dengan diskusi sejarah orkestra, pertunjukan musical pertama, dan beberapa referensi soal seni-seni teater.

Waktu berjalan dengan lambat saat pelajaran tetap berlanjut.

Saat dia sampai di topik intrumen-instrumen orkestra, dia menunjuk beberapa instrument yang ada di ruangan itu. Mengambil satu, dia mendemonstrasikan bagaimana cara memainkannya dan sejarah singkat dan asalnya.

Tiba-tiba sang guru berbalik ke arah Matthew. "Tuan Williams, dari data yang kulihat katanya kau adalah seorang violis"

Wajah Matthew langsung pucat. Bagus, padahal aku tidak ingin menonjolkan diri, ini gara-gara kak Roderich memilih jurusan musik buatku, pikir Matthew kecut.

Tino mengacungkan instrumen yang dipegangnya. "Tolong tunjukkan bagaimana cara memegang dan memainkan biola yang benar"

Itu perintah, bukan permintaan. Aku tidak punya pilihan, pikir Matthew.

"Ya, pak" kata Matthew sambil berdiri. Sekilas dia memandang cemas pada Arthur yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sambil menghela napas, Matthew mengambil biola itu dari para guru dan dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di bawah dagunya. Menghela napas dalam, dia mulai memainkan sebuah nada yang indah dan kuat.

Dengan segera, dia terhanyut ke dalam permainan musiknya, tidak peduli sama sekali kalau mata para siswa memandanginya. Dia bisa mendengar Tino mengomentari gerakan jari dan resonansi gelombang suara di dalam kotak suara, tapi terdengar sangat jauh.

Arthur memandangi adik sepupunya itu. Dia sering mendengar adik sepupu kesayangannya memainkan biolanya. Dia merasa semakin lama permainan Matthew semakin indah dan lembut, benar-benar seorang siswa musik yang sering memenangkan penghargaan musik nasional dan internasional. Arthur memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati alunan indah itu, permainannya cocok sekali dengan sifatnya, lembut dan hangat.

Sifat yang selalu membuat adiknya itu begitu disayangi oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya.

Mata Matthew terpejam, dan alisnya berkerut, jelas dia sedang berkonsentrasi. Menyelesaikan permainannya, dia dengan cepat—tapi dengan hati-hati—meletakkan biola itu di atas meja guru.

Semuanya terdiam saat Matthew berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tino melanjutkan pelajarannya, tapi jelas kalau semua orang agak tergugah dengan penampilan tadi.

Bel pelajaran segera berbunyi, menandakan kalau kelas telah selesai. Tino segera membubarkan kelas, mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan kelas.

Arthur berjalan keluar saat dia melihat kalau Alfred dan Gilbert sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu sementara Matthew masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Saat dia melakukannya, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ya, ada apa?" katanya sambil berbalik. Dia berhadapan dengan wajah seorang pemuda Belanda berambut pirang jabrik memandangnya. Bola mata ungu yang memandang dingin meski ada setitik kehangatan di bola mata itu bertemu pandang dengan mata biru violet Matthew.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum. "Aku William. William Stark (Ini human name ngasal Nethere ciptaan Author). Kau…Matthew Williams, kan?" katanya.

Matthew tersentak dan menjabat tangannya pelan. "Ya. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan pujian untuk permainan biolamu. Kau sangat berbakat" kata William.

"Terima kasih" kata Matthew tersenyum.

William menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum, dan kemudian berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Matthew memandang heran dan terus memandang William dengan pandangan aneh saat dia berjalan keluar menemui Arthur, Alfred, dan Gilbert.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Gilbert sambil memeluk Matthew begitu Matthew mendatanginya.

"Namanya William Stark. Kurasa dia agak aneh" kata Matthew.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu" kata Arthur datar.

"Hah?" seru Matthew, Alfred, dan Gilbert bersamaan.

"Dia terus melihatmu sepanjang permainan biolamu, Mattie…" kata Arthur.

"Terus-terusan memandang seseorang bukan berarti orang itu menyukaiku" kata Matthew sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Oke, pelajaran kalian berikutnya apa?" tanya Alfred.

"Matematika yang sangat gak awesome" kata Gilbert.

"Sejarah" kata Arthur pelan.

"Aku juga sejarah! Iggy, berarti kita sekelas…" seru Alfred bahagia.

"Aku matematika…" gumam Matthew.

"Sepertinya kita mendapatkan kelas di waktu yang sama, kan Mattie?" tanya Gilbert. "Ayo pergi ke kelas matematika yang gak awesome itu"

Matthew hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Gilbert menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, kak Alfred, kak Arthur!" kata Matthew sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Ya, hati-hati" gumam Arthur.

"Gilbert! Jangan macam-macam sama Mattie, ya!" seru Alfred keras.

Gilbert cuma mengibaskan tangannya mendengar komentar Alfred.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan cerita Detective School Q vol 7-8. Kebetulan saat membaca komik itu eh, ide ini muncul. Tapi mungkin ini cerita yang kelewat gaje soalnya gak bakat dan gak pernah bikin cerita detektif sih…jadi maklumilah kalau para karakter akan sangat OOC.**

**REVIEW ya semuanya…beritahu saya apa cerita ini saya bagus atau nggak…soalnya saya agak gak yakin ama fanfic ini...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mathematics and Introduction**

"Hei, kau murid baru di sini, kan?"

Matthew mendongak dari buku matematika yang sedang dibacanya. "Ya"

Seorang pemuda Perancis berambut pirang sebahu menyeringai sambil memegang sebuah mawar di tangannya. "Aku Francis Bonnefoy, siapa namamu, mon-cher?"

"Em…Matthew…Matthew Williams"

"Ah, Mattieu, nama yang indah. Apa kau ahli dalam trigonometri?"

"Em…lumayan. Aku agak ahli dalam matematika"

"Oh, kau juga jenius. Kau suka matematika, Mattieu?"

"Ah…tidak terlalu juga…"

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah aku pergi~" kata Francis sambil beranjak pergi setelah meninggalkan setangkai mawar merah di tangan Matthew yang memandang bingung padanya.

"Hi…Gilbert, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Gilbert mendongak dari pemandangan Matthew dan Francis yang berdiri di depan kelas yang membakar jiwa dan raganya itu dan melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat tersenyum padanya. Dua murid lain, yang kelihatannya adalah temannya, berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eliza?" tanya Gilbert mengenali temannya sejak kecil yang bersekolah di Allied academy dalam rangka pertukaran pelajar dari sekolahnya, Axis academy di German.

"Ya, Gil. Aku Elizaveta" kata gadis itu dengan nada sarkastik terkandung dalam suaranya. "Kenapa? Cemburu karena pacarmu diambil orang?"

"Berisik!" seru Gilbert. "Tak mungkin Mattie akan meninggalkan orang awesome sepertiku!"

"Menurutku ke-awesome-an mu itu membuat orang agak malas berbicara dengamu" kata Elizaveta. "Kau terlalu narsis"

"Aku tidak narsis. Aku yang awesome ini menyatakan kebenaran" seru Gilbert.

"Apalah" kata Elizaveta. "Ayo pergi, Lily, Belgie. Ngomong apa pun sama si manusia awesome ini, susah banget nyambungnya"

Sebelum Gilbert bisa mengatakan apa pun, guru sudah berjalan memasuki kelas. Membuatnya terpaksa menutup mulut.

"Duduk di tempat kalian. Kelas trigonometri akan dimulai"

Matthew segera menghampiri Gilbert dan duduk di kursi di sebelah Gilbert. Gilbert memandang tangan Matthew yang masih menggenggam setangkai mawar merah yang diberikan Francis padanya.

Mata Gilbert menyipit. "Apa itu, Mattie?" tanya Gilbert.

"Francis memberikannya padaku"

"Kenapa tidak dibuang saja? Bunga tak awesome begitu…" geram Gilbert.

"Tidak mungkin, Gil. Itu tidak sopan…" kata Matthew.

"Kalian berdua!"

Gilbert dan Matthew mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis Rusia berambut perak panjang melotot pada mereka berdua. "Sedang ada pelajaran yang berlangsung, apa kalian tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Maaf…" gumam Matthew pelan.

"Kalian kan bisa menyimpan percakapan gak penting kalian sampai kelas selesai! Atau jika kalian merasa begitu pintar, kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaan di papan tulis? Itu kalau kalian mendengarkan penjelasan guru! Dan kurasa kalian sama sekali tidak mendengar karena kalian terlalu sibuk mengobrolkan sesuatu yang gak penting!" kata gadis itu.

Gilbert mengepalkan tangan dengan marah pada gadis itu. Dia benar-benar marah pada gadis itu karena Matthew terlihat sangat sedih dan bersalah karena dimarahi oleh gadis itu. Benar-benar gak awesome! Dia pikir siapa dirinya! Ratu sekolah ini? Gak awesome sekali!

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di seluruh kelas.

Gilbert melotot pada gadis itu kemudian berdiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan trigonometri gak awesome itu.

Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut (dan kebahagiaan cowok dan cewek di kelas itu), Matthew ikut berdiri bersamanya dalam diam.

Mengabaikan bisik-bisik, desah napas, dan suara-suara gak awesome lain yang membuat Gilbert benar-benar ingin marah-marah, dia mengambil kapur dan memandang soal di papan tulis. Di sebelahnya, dia bisa mendengar Matthew menuliskan jawaban pertanyaan itu dengan tangan bergetar, jelas masih ketakutan karena amukan gadis Rusia itu, di papan tulis.

Sekitar semenit kemudian, dengan menyelesaikan beberapa diagram, Gilbert kembali meletakkan kapurnya dan bergumam. "Sudah"

"Di saat yang sama, Matthew bergumam. "Saya sudah selesai, pak"

Semua siswa di kelas itu memandangi deretan angka dan baris-baris rumus. Tetapi, mereka berdua menuliskan jawaban akhir yang sama.

Mereka berdua berbalik ke arah sang guru, yang sedang menggosok kacamatanya. Dia kembali memasangnya, dan melihat kedua jawaban itu. "Kalian berdua menjawab dengan benar, meski menggunakan dua jalan yang berbeda. Kalian benar. Kerja yang sangat bagus"

Gadis Rusia tadi terpana melihat jawaban di papan tulis itu.. bisik-bisik semakin keras terdengar di seluruh kelas, sebagian besar dari para gadis berbisik sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Matthew.

Pasti membicarakan masalah kehebatan Mattie, gak awesome! pikir Gilbert kecut.

Elizaveta menepuk bahu Gilbert saat dia kembali duduk sementara Matthew sibuk berbicara dengan Francis yang semakin gencar menggoda Matthew. "Bagus sekali. Kau semakin pintar, ya" katanya.

"Menghina sekali, ya. Dari dulu kan aku yang awesome ini suka matematika. Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis gak awesome yang marah-marah dengan soknya pada kami berdua yang awesome ini?" bisiknya pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Itu Natalia. Dia gadis yang pintar, tapi memang agak sok. Dia selalu menyiksa orang seenaknya. Tidak sekali dua kali ditemukan siswa yang dihajar habis-habisan olehnya. Dia memang gadis yang bermasalah" kata Elizaveta.

"Huh, dasar gadis Rusia gak awesome. Darah komunis Uni Sovietnya pasti kental sekali" kata Gilbert.

"Kau juga tidak berbeda soknya dengan dia" kata Elizaveta.

"Maaf ya, saya yang awesome ini gak sok!" kata Gilbert.

"Kau sok!"

"Tidak!" seru Gilbert.

Elizaveta menghela napas sebelum tersenyum. "Kurasa seberapa pun kau tumbuh, ada yang selamanya tidak akan berubah darimu. Ke-awesome-anmu itu" katanya.

"Benar sekali!" kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai.

Setelah pelajaran, Matthew mengejar Gilbert di koridor. "Hei, Gil…kau masih marah, ya?" katanya.

"Gak penting! Pokoknya buang mawar gak awesome dari si Francis gak awesome itu!" seru Gilbert sambil memandang mawar merah yang bertambah jumlah jadi dua di tangan Matthew.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong mana kak Arthur dan kak Alfred?" tanya Matthew mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gilbert menggeram, tapi saat itu Arthur berjalan dengan wajah merah padam dan mendengus kesal bersama Alfred yang mengejarnya.

"Sepertinya kelas sejarahnya tidak berjalan lancar ya?" kata Matthew saat Arthur sudah mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Kelasnya baik-baik saja. Masalahnya adalah setelah kelas selesai!" seru Arthur dengan nada kesal.

"Apa hal gak awesome yang kau lakukan kali ini, Alfred?" tanya Gilbert.

"Aku! Apa salah hero ini sampai kalian nyalahin aku!" seru Alfred.

"Karena memang pasti itu gara-gara kau" kata Gilbert. "Apa kau mencium Artie dengan awesomenya di depan kelas?"

"Benar. Sang hero ini kan cuma mau nyium aja. Eh, tahu-tahu—"

Arthur langsung menaboknya. "Apaan? Masih banyak orang di sana dan tahu-tahu kau menciumku? Maumu apa sih, git! Kau sudah bosan hidup? Mau mati?" seru Arthur.

"Ah, nggak" kata Alfred sambil mengusap benjolan di kepalanya.

"Baiklah" kata Matthew. "Karena kelas kita berikutnya adalah sejarah, kupikir aku harus pergi…"

"Dadaaahhhh, Mattie…" kata Alfred sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

"Sampai nanti…" gumam Arthur sambil berjalan ke kelas mereka berikutnya, Bahasa Inggris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trouble brews in Economy**

Pelajaran pertama yang sang hero ini lakukan sendirian, pikir Alfred sambil menghela napas. Paling tidak, setelah kelas ini selesai Arthur akan melunak padanya dan mungkin dia tidak akan semarah tadi.

Alfred melihat kalau guru ekonomi sudah berjalan memasuki kelas, tapi semuanya masih saja sibuk saling mengobrol untuk menyadari kalau sang guru sudah masuk kelas.

"KALIAN SEMUA!" hardik sang guru.

Semuanya segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan semuanya segera beterbangan ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi BEGINI cara kelasku bertingkah saat aku tidak ada? Karena ini, aku akan memberikan kuis yang sebenarnya kusiapkan untuk besok!"

Seluruh kelas langsung mengeluh.

"Jangan ber 'awww'!" Guru itu kembali menghardik saat dia membuka laci meja guru dan mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar kertas.

Whoa, seram. Dan kukira Vash dan kak Berwarld menyeramkan, pikir Alfred sambil menggigil.

Guru itu mulai mengedarkan kuis itu. Alfred, yang memang ahli dalam ekonomi, segera mengambil penanya dan menuliskan jawabannya.

"Apa jawaban nomor 1, da?" bisik seseorang di belakang Alfred,

"I…itu…" bisik seseorang dengan gugup.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Toris. Jangan sampai kupatahkan lagi jarimu" bisik orang itu.

"A…um…jawabannya c" kata seseorang bernama Toris itu.

'Ada juga orang yang mengancam cuma gara-gara tidak bisa mengerjakan soal, pikir Alfred. Sebagai seorang hero yang selalu membela yang benar, dia memang paling membenci ketidakadilan dan kejahatan.

Berdiri, dia menyerahkan soal kuis yang telah selesai dikerjakannya dan pergi ke depan kelas untuk mengumpulkan pekerjaannya.

Saat dia menyerahkan kertasnya, dia berbisik. "Pak, orang di belakang saya sepertinya mengancam seseorang untuk mencari jawaban kuis".

"Dia lagi! Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Aku akan mengurusnya. Dan terima kasih" geram gurunya.

Alfred kembali berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Saat dia kembali duduk, dia mendengar suara guru. "Ivan Braginski!"

Pemuda berambut perak yang kelihatannya berkebangsaan Rusia langsung mendongak dengan tatapan sok polos.

"Ya, pak?" tanya Ivan dengan tenang.

"Kau mengancam Toris lagi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, kan? Kau kudentensi selama dua minggu!"

"Apa!" seru Ivan. "Akan kubunuh orang yang berani membocorkannya!"

Alfred segera berlagak tidak tahu. Setidaknya guru itu tidak menyebutkan namanya.

Walaupun Alfred mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia selamat, dia bisa merasakan pandangan dingin Ivan di belakang punggungnya.

Saat bel pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, Alfred berlari keluar secepat yang dia bisa dari kelas dan menuju lapangan. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat Arthur, Gilbert, atau Matthew.

Aku sendirian lagi, pikir Alfred.

Alfred tetap berjalan, dan dia sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun yang dilihatnya.

"Hey, kau! Pemuda Amerika berkacamata!"

Oh, tidak, pikir Alfred kecut. Ini tidak akan bagus.

Ivan Braginski bersama dengan dua anak lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya berdiri di belakangnya, tapi melihat ekspresi kedua anak yang ketakutan itu, Alfred merasa kalau mereka cuma mau mengikuti Ivan karena pemuda Rusia itu mengancam mereka.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Alfred, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Ivan menghadapi Alfred. "Kau murid baru, kan? Kau berani memberi tahu guru kalau aku menyontek saat ujian, kan?" geram Ivan.

"Kalau aku melakukannya? Kewajiban seorang hero untuk membela kebenaran" kata Alfred.

"Kau dalam masalah, anak baru. Tidak ada orang yang berani berurusan denganku"

"Orang itu bukan aku. Seorang hero harus berani membela kebenaran dan itu artinya termasuk perbuatanmu" kata Alfred.

Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan apa pun, Ivan mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah Alfred. Alfred berhasil menghindarinya, tapi karena dia tidak siap, dia agak limbung dan itu memberikan kesempatan bagi Ivan untuk mencekik leher Alfred dan membanting Alfred ke dinding gedung.

Alfred menggenggam tangan Ivan yang mencekik lehernya dan mengeluarkan suara tercekik. Sial, pikir Alfred.

"Berani sekali, kau menghinaku" kata Ivan dengan keji. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya. Sesuatu yang berkilat.

Mata Alfred melebar saat dia tahu apa yang dipegang Ivan. Sebuah pisau saku.

Ivan mengusap permukaan pisau itu di pipi Alfred, permukaan metal yang dingin di pipinya itu membuat Alfred merinding. Untuk pertama kali, dia merasa takut.

"Kulitmu lembut sekali, Alfred. Pasti indah sekali melihat kulitmu ini dihiasi warna merah darah, ya kan? Aku akan menikmati melihat sosokmu yang dihiasi warna merah darah" kata Ivan sebelum mengarahkan pisaunya ke pipi Alfred dan bersiap menusuknya.

Alfred menutup matanya, menunggu permukaan tajam pisau itu menggores pipinya hingga terluka dalam.

Tapi pisau itu tidak pernah datang…

Alfred membuka matanya dan melihat kalau ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang memegang pergelangan tangan Ivan, menghindari Ivan untuk menusuk Alfred dengan pisaunya.

Mata Alfred langsung melebar karena shock. Arthur…

Arthur memandang marah kepada Ivan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Alfred melihat mata Arthur begitu kejam dan sadis. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Arthur yang dikenalnya. 

Arthur segera mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Ivan yang emngacungkan pisau pada Alfred. Dia segera memukul Ivan hingga dia melepaskan cekikannya di leher Alfred. Alfred segera terjatuh duduk sambil tersedak karena mengambil napas.

Karena pukulan Arthur, pisau Ivan terlepas dari tangan Ivan. Arthur segera menangkap pisau Ivan dan berbalik menekan pisau itu ke leher Ivan.

"Aku peringatkan kau. Jangan sekali-sekali berani menyentuhnya lagi" kata Arthur pada Ivan. "Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau pisau ini merobek tenggorokanmu"

Arthur segera melepaskan pisau itu dari leher Ivan dan menyimpannya. Ivan segera memandang marah pada Arthur sebelum berjalan pergi bersama dengan dua orang lainnya.

Arthur berlari ke arah Alfred dan membungkuk di sebelahnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Alfred tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa…hanya tenggorokanku agak sedikit sakit" kata Alfred pelan.

Arthur mengamati leher Alfred dan melihat kalau leher itu mulai sedikit berubah warna karena memar. Arthur menghela napas dan mengambil perban yang dibawanya dan segera melilitnya hingga menutupi memar di leher Alfred dan merekatkan perban itu.

"Sudah, sebisa mungkin jangan lepaskan perban ini sampai bekas memarnya hilang, ya. Agak mencolok sih tapi jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkan bekas memar itu terlihat" kata Arthur.

Alfred hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengusap perban di lehernya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Arthur pelan.

"Aku memberitahu guru kalau Ivan mengancam seseorang saat ujian" kata Alfred. "Dan sebagai seorang hero aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, kan? Aku…salah ya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau melakukan hal yang benar" kata Arthur sambil membantu Alfred berdiri.

"Maaf ya, Iggy. Aku jadi menyebabkan masalah…" gumam Alfred pelan.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa" kata Arthur pelan sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Alfred pelan.

Sesaat setelah Arthur melepaskan ciumannya, bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

Arthur memandang kekasihnya itu. "Kurasa kita harus kembali ke kelas."

"Baiklah, dimana Mattie dan Gilbert?"

"Kita pasti bertemu mereka nanti" kata Arthur

Mereka berjalan bersama ke arah gedung sekolah. "Apa pelajaranmu selanjutnya?" tanya Alfred.

"Seni, kupikir" kata Arthur.

"Itu Mattie dan Gilbert" kata Arthur tiba-tiba.

Alfred memandang ke arah yang dimaksud Arthur. Matthew sedang berbicara dengan Gilbert, sementara Gilbert sedang tertawa saat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hai" kata Gilbert saat mereka melihat Arthur dan Alfred mendatangi mereka.

"Halo" kata Arthur pelan.

Tiba-tiba Matthew melihat perban di leher Alfred. "Kak Alfred…lehermu…apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu?" tanya Matthew dengan cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya terlibat sedikit perkelahian" kata Alfred.

"Terlibat perkelahian? Kenapa? Gak awesome sekali" kata Gilbert.

"Seorang komunis aneh mencoba mencekikku gara-gara aku memberitahu guru kalau dia mengancam orang saat ujian" kata Alfred.

"Jadi itu bekas cekikan?" tanya Matthew cemas.

"Ya. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, Mattie. Cuma memar sedikit, aku hanya memasang perban ini supaya bekas cekikan itu tidak terlihat" kata Alfred menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas kita" kata Arthur.

"Ya. Sekolah ini luasnya sangat gak awesome" kata Gilbert.

"Uh-huh, mereka mempunyai banyak fasilitas" kata Alfred saat mereka berempat mulai berjalan.

"Sekolah ini mempunyai ruang kelas, laboratorium yang sangat modern, perpustakaan yang sangat lengkap, kolam renang, ruang gym, dan asrama guru dan siswa" kata Matthew.

"Dan kita bakal tinggal di asrama, kan?" tanya Arthur.

"Ya, dan setiap ruangan dilengkapi dengan komputer yang memiliki akses internet dan perlengkapan network, jadi semuanya terhubung satu sama lain" kata Matthew.

"Kau membaca brosur sekolah ini, ya Mattie?" tanya Alfred.

"Ya" kata Matthew sambil tersenyum.

"Setidaknya dengan komputer itu, kita bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain juga dengan Feliciano, Ludwig, dan mungkin Antonio" kata Arthur.

"Ya, benar" kata Alfred.

Pembicaraan mereka membawa mereka ke dalam gedung sekolah, dan mereka berpisah untuk pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

**Author note:**

**Bagaimana bagus gak adegan USUKnya? Sebenarnya saya rasa agak kebalik sih melihat yang diselamatkan malah jadi si Alfred. Seharusnya sih si hero itu kan yang nyelametin Arthur. Tapi…kan yang panas permusuhannya dengan Ivan kan…si Alfred. Jadilah saya bikin jadi begini. Maaf kalau rada aneh dan gak nyambung, ya…**

**Seperti biasa, dimohon review kalian sekalian, oke? Ditunggu reviewnya…**

**Sekian.**


End file.
